ftl_project_coalitionfandomcom-20200215-history
Admiral Aegis
'Admiral Aegis '(15 July 2628 - 4 August 2695) was an Federation Admiral and Human Supremacist who played a crucial role in the early stages of the Federation Civil War. Biography Early Life Aegis was born on Old Earth on 15 July 2628, As his family was one of the few who had not emigrated to New Earth. Seeking to escape the poor living conditions on the neglected planet, Aegis enlisted in the Federation Army in 2646 at age 18. In the army he spread his Human Supremacist ideals, and it was also around this time that he met James Terest, Who would later succeed him after his death in the Federation Civil War. When the Federation-Mantis War broke out in 2664, Aegis quickly began organizing a private unit, called the "Martyr's Division" which consisted of Human Supremacists personally loyal to him. Federation-Mantis War On 27 August 2664, The Federation government ordered the Martyr's Division dissolved, but this order was ignored by Aegis. The next week, The Martyr's Division arrived to the Borch System, Where the Pro-Federation planet of Borch had been subject to a Siege by the Mantis army since late june. Three different attempts to relieve the siege had all been marked by failure. However, Aegis had a plan: using experimental cloaking technology, he would be able to get the element of surprise. The plan worked to astounding success, and this battle would be the first of many where cloaking was used. This victory earned Aegis fame in the Federation Army, and Human Supremacy reached an all-time peak. Rising Popularity Aegis's fame caused a shift in loyalty in the parts of the Federation Army from the Federation to Aegis personally, And Aegis was in a position to try and overthrow the Federation, but after Federation reprisals following a failed coup d'état on 17 July 2673 (Known by its numeronym 17J), he was dissuaded from doing so. Nonetheless, conflict between Human Supremacist and Federalist factions in the Federal continued to escelate into the Federation Civil War. Federation Civil War On 31 May 2694, Aegis and Terest began their attack on the Federation, and Terest achieved a devastating opening victory in the Battle of New Hampshire. Aegis, who had expected to link up with Terest near New Earth, understood Terest's decision to keep the attack secret. Since he didn't have the strength to take New Earth, he instead launched the Aegis Offensive. His offensive proved successful and only encountered confused and isolated resistance, while a large number of ships sent to stop Aegis joined him, being human supremacist themselves. By the end of June, a third of Federation territory had fallen in Rebel control. The Siege of New Earth After the opening victories of the Federation Civil War, Aegis linked up with Terest's column and set his sight on his ultimate target: New Earth. In Aegis's view, New Earth was the symbol of the Federation's degeneracy - the place where humans and aliens walked side by side, the place that had sought to replace the original human homeland of Old Earth, even thinking about it made his blood boil. Without hesitation, Aegis began the Siege of New Earth, subjecting the planet to a massive daily bombardment and forcing the population to retreat into bunkers. The Rebellion had also blocked food supplies, and forced the citizens of to live off of plantations, which Rebel bombers took delight in destroying whenever possible. Oceans were subject to mass poisonment, and entire cities were nuked into oblivion every day. New Earth, Whose population numbered at 100 Billion, Lost 50-80 million people every day due to poisoning, hunger and bombardment, as rebel pilots partook in the systemic, house-by-house, ocean-by-ocean, person-by-person destruction of the galaxy's largest urban planet. Death However, Despite having started the Federation Civil War, Aegis was not very personally involved in it. By the second year of the Federation Civil War, Aegis was over the age of 65, and most of the decision-making had fallen to his much younger right-hand man, Terest. In 2695, The Federation, having somewhat recovered from their earlier losses, began an offensive to relieve the Siege of New Earth. Sensing that this was his moment, Aegis organized a defense to try and halt to the offensive. His tactics proved successful at repulsing the Federation attack and incurring heavy losses, but during the offensive he suffered a bullet wound, and he died a few days later, on 4 August 2695, at the age of 67.